Tormenta
by Toris Castel
Summary: Alfred se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Arthur pero al no saber como decirle logra confundir al ingles negandose a ser honesto y un Frances que intentara ayudareles en su problemas de amor


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Himayura Hidekaz, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia diversión…y la de los que leen esto…

Cap. 1

Era un día lluvioso, Arthur se encontraba bebiendo un te mientras revisaba su Facebook, se encontraba solo debido a que su padre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y su madre tuvo que acompañar a su hermano mayor, porque un familiar de su novia había sufrido un accidente y no podían dejarla sola, Arthur había decidido quedarse en casa. La tormenta empeoraba cada minuto que transcurría, su madre y su hermano no podrían regresar y anteriormente le habían marcado para decir que se quedarían en la casa de la novia de su hermano. Se escuchaban fuertes truenos y el viento golpeaba las ventanas. De repente escucho unos golpes en la puerta, era extraño porque no esperaba a nadie, se dirigió a para ver quien era.

-Alfred, estas empapado, pasa -dijo un poco sorprendido de verlo en ese momento y en ese estado

-Gracias- dijo apenado –No quería molestar pero es que la tormenta comenzó, olvide mi paraguas y mis llaves, los camiones ya no avanzan porque hay una inundación mas adelante y recordé que tu casa estaba cerca, así que decidí hacerle una visita a mi amante –dijo en broma con una enorme sonrisa al final de la frase, le gustaba molestar a su amigo.

-Ya le marcaste a tu familia? –dijo evadiendo lo que había dicho el americano

-intente marcarles pero las líneas están bloqueadas

-No te preocupes, pero estas empapado, vamos pasa te prestare algo de ropa y ahorita intentas marcarle a tu familia, deben estar preocupados

Se dirigieron a la habitación del Ingles, se sentía apenado de la visita inesperada que había recibido.

-Esta es mi habitación, aquí tienes una toalla y puedes usar esto-dijo entregándole un pantalón y una camisa -iré abajo a preparar un te para que te calientes un poco, estas helado.

-Gracias Arthie has salvado mi vida -dijo totalmente emocionado y agradecido el americano, Arthur se sonrojo y se quedo sin palabras.

-Bien, cámbiate, te veo abajo

-OK

Arthur ponía la tetera a calentar y tomo asiento en la sala prendiendo el televisor, viendo la programación.

-Arthur!- grito, para espantar a su amigo y comenzó a reír cuando el ingles salto.

-Calma no te asustes jajajajajaja

-Cállate

-Wooo la noche de los muertos vivientes, veámosla, no hemos visto el final –dijo con emoción

- Esta bien –no le gustaba mucho ver pelis de terror, se le hacían demasiado aburridas y bastante predecibles –pero después no te vayas a quejar de que tienes miedo

- lo prometo!... por cierto, tengo frio

-Voy por una frazada y por tu te

-Siiiii, corre Arthie!

-grrr no me digas así –dijo mostrando un poco de molestia, no le molestaba en verdad que él le llamara así, solo cuando sus demás amigos le comenzaban a molestar con ese nombre si.

Tomo la pequeña frazada que tenia sobre su cama y bajo a la cocina y preparo dos tazas de te, llego a la sala, puso la charola con el te sobre la mesita y le aventó la frazada a Alfred.

-¿Quieres galletas?

-Siiii, aliméntame!-grito efusivamente, el estar con su amigo le hacia sentir feliz

-bien, entonces veamos la película –dijo serio el Ingles

Alfred comenzó a asustarse con la película y gritaba, Arthur se divertía al escucharle, comían galletas y cuando los zombies comenzaban a atacar la camioneta de los sobrevivientes se fue la luz Alfred grito

-Arthie, abrázame tengo miedo

-Calma, estoy a tu lado –con su móvil ilumino un poco

-Necesitaremos velas, creo que mi madre guardo unas en la cocina, vamos

-Si vamos! –dijo sujetándose del brazo del ingles, el lugar estaba muy obscuro y veian una pequeña sombra correr

-¿Que demonios es eso? Arthie protégeme!

-Es mi perro, no te alarmes –dijo iluminando para que se calmara un poco

-Bien, espera, tomare las velas –busco en la alacena, las tomo y un encendedor

-Regresemos a la sala ahí estaremos mas cómodos

Encendieron las velas, sin luz todo era más aburrido y la lluvia no cesaba

-Pondré un poco de música- tomo su móvil y puso el reproductor

Platicaban de cosas vanas y sin sentido se divertían un poco, contaban de lo que habían hecho en el día, hasta que el Ingles comenzó a bostezar, ya era tarde habían pasado una noche amena juntos.

-Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir, me esta dando sueño –dijo tallándose los ojos –tu puedes quedarte en mi habitación yo me quedare en el sofá

-Pero tengo miedo

-Anda vamos yo te llevare a mi habitación

Le llevo a su habitación le dejo la frazada para que se mantuviera mas caliente, porque la temperatura había descendido mucho, tomo unas frazadas para cubrirse también ya que en la sala se sentiría mas frio

-Descansa –dijo cerrando la puerta

Intentaba conciliar el sueño en el pequeño sofá, estaba un poco incomodo, era muy pequeño y sus pies estaban encogidos.

-Arthiiiiieeee! –escucho un grito, subió a ver que pasaba sonaba muy asustado

-QUE BUENO QUE SUBISTE ES QUE TENGO MIEDO, SE ESCUCHAN MUCHOS RUIDOS Y CRUJIDOS Y ESE ARBOL SE VE MUY TETRICO, COMO PUEDES DORMIR AQUÍ? –dijo asustado

-Tranquilo, mira el viento esta golpeando la ventana eso es lo que has escuchado y el árbol no le hagas caso solo es un simple árbol –dijo intentando ser lo mas racional posible e impidiéndose a si mismo burlarse un poco de la situación

-Duerme conmigo! Porfa! No puedo dormir –suplico y miro a Arthur a los ojos, esa mirada que hacia que Arthur perdiera la cordura inconscientemente, accediendo a todas las peticiones de su amigo

-Esta bien, pero solo hasta que te quedes dormido –dijo evitando mirarle a los ojos, recostándose a su lado, la cama era muy pequeña y la cercanía de ambos era muy estrecha, el sueño empezaba a vencerle y cerro los ojos, intentando dormir.

-ya te dormiste?

-ya – dijo tajante y un poco molesto

-No puedo dormir, me ha dado insomnio

- Inténtalo, si cierras tus ojos conciliaras el sueño

-la peli me dio mucho miedo, los zombies nos atacaran cuando estemos durmiendo! – dijo bromeando

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué harías si vieras un zombie en este momento? – dijo burlándose un poco

-Te abrazaría así – lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda – Arthie protégeme!

-Ya… puedes soltarme… – estaba totalmente incomodo al sentir la presión contra el cuerpo de su amigo, pero este no parecía ceder – Bien… por lo menos podría voltearme? en verdad estoy muy incomodo –el americano aflojo el agarre y el ingles pudo voltearse boca arriba, intentaba olvidar el abrazo cerrando los ojos e intentando volver a conciliar el sueño

-¿Ya te dormiste? –dijo un ruidoso americano – No te duermas – se quejo

-Ya déjame dormir! –dijo molesto el ingles, el americano soltó el abrazo y se pegó hacia la otra orilla

-¿te enojaste conmigo? – dijo acongojado, el ingles intento ignorarle, pero el tono de su voz tenia cierto efecto en el, asi que se volteo, mirando el cabello rubio de su amigo que ahora se encontraba de espaldas

-No me he enojado, es solo que a veces me llegas a desesperar… un poco… – el americano volteo al escuchar las palabras de Arthur, mirándole a los ojos

-que bien Arthie!- le abrazo de nuevo, lo que hizo a Arthur sentirse aun mas incomodo, su rostro se torno rojizo.

-ya fue suficiente de abrazos – se quejo el ingles, pero Alfred le miro a los ojos, sus miradas se perdieron en un instante y como un impulso del americano, acerco sus labios a los del ingles en un leve roce, un beso que duro pocos segundos, el cual dejo inmóvil a Arthur y en el que sus pensamientos invadieron su cabeza. Alfred había actuado inconscientemente, sus sentimientos se habían apoderado de la situación, cuando reacciono se separo lentamente de él. Sus miradas seguían conectadas, sus sentimientos fluían y les invadían, pero ambos seguían sin decir nada

-P-p-perdon – dijo Alfred con voz temblorosa y se volteo a su esquina, Arthur seguía sin comprender nada y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, cerro los ojos, tomando un poco mas del tiempo normal en quedarse dormido, Alfred también se durmió, había olvidado por completo el temor que había sentido por la película, por ahora solo podía pensar en los suaves labios del ingles.

Al día siguiente Arthur se despertó, recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, haciendo que las dudas le invadieran de inmediato, miro hacia el otro lado de la cama, el americano ya no se encontraba a su lado, se levanto y vistió para salir de su habitación. Escucho ruido en la cocina, podía oler que cocinaban.

-Buenos días Arthie! –dijo con animo –prepare el desayuno, espero que te guste!

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte – dijo apenado y un tanto confundido

-No como crees, te debo mucho y me he entretenido haciendo el desayuno… ten, te prepare un te – dejo la taza sobre la mesa

El desayuno fue tranquilo, Alfred le hablo a sus padres, habían quedado de pasar por el, y como vivían relativamente cerca, no tardaron en llegar. Le dieron las gracias a Arthur y se fueron… ambos al despedirse se detuvieron un poco, sin tomarle demasiada importancia, después de todo, tendrían un fin de semana para pensar las cosas, antes de verse en la escuela.


End file.
